To the Ends Of the Earth
by h0kut3n
Summary: Another NaruSaku fic. Naruto is sent to war, while Sakura is left in Konoha to train as a Combat Medic. Letters of Love, War, Mystery, and Sorrow. Soon the Journey begins, and this story of Love, Old Ties, and Betrayal will unfold...
1. Forgotten Letters

**Disclaimer:** Dont own naruto. If i did, then i would license Hentai 500...forget i said that..lol  
  
**To the Ends of the Earth: Naruto X Sakura  
**  
**Chapter 1:** _Forgotten Letters_  
  
**Prologue:** This fic pretty much takes place years after Sasuke abandoned Konoha. Naruto could have been successful, but let him go. Years pass, Naruto and Sakura grow closer to each other. They were 12 back in the past, times change and now they are about 21 years old. War has suddenly broke out, the Country of Grass (Grasslands) has suddenly attacked on Konoha for no reason, but Konoha has driven them back to their own land. Due to the war, there was a Call of Duty, enlisting all young and strong soldiers. Naruto was drafted, thus he and Sakura have been writing to each other. And here is where we pick up our story...  
  
[_End Of Fall, of the 2nd year of War_]  
  
_Dear Sakura,  
  
It's been two years since this war started. I've long to see your face, to feel the warmth from your embrace, your angelic smile. I don't know how long I've been stationed out here in the Grassland. It's so quiet, so very quiet. Kiba and I have grown much fond of each other, he's like a brother to me, he understands my animalistic instincts, and Akamaru is always by our sides. I wish to return home for the winter, hopefully... How are you? Any news of Sasuke's return? I should have brought him back, when I promised, but I let him go all those years ago. I shouldn't have let him go, but he was so obsessed that...I felt that he needed to find his own inner peace, even if it meant revenge. When the snow falls, I promise I'll return to you.  
  
Love,  
Naruto_

* * *

_Dear Naruto,  
  
I too, long to see your smiling face, everyday here in Konoha it grows cold. I still don't understand this war between the Grass and us. I hope that you are safe, and that you will come back to me. It's good that you and Kiba look out for each other, at least you have company. Shikamaru and Ino are happily married, and they have a child on the way. Hinata and Neji have been working together both Head and Branch families have found a sort of mutual peace once again. I've been taken in by Shizune-sama, Godaime's successor, and will begin training as a Combat Ninja. Maybe I can join you out on the battlefield, so that I may be by your side also. No news on Sasuke, it's okay that you didn't bring him back. I don't blame you, if anything it has taught me more about how much you care about me, to risk your life. Which is why I write to you stupid! Anyway, please come back, I miss you so very much.  
  
Love,  
Sakura_

* * *

_Dear Naruto,  
  
Shikamaru and Ino's baby is so very cute! They named him after Chouji. You remember Chouji; he would always eat so much. I miss him too, even though I never really got to know him. Naruto, do you think someday...we might get married? I don't know what's coming over me, but maybe, just maybe we may grow old together do you suppose? Forgive me, if I sound like I'm crazy, but maybe some day in the future? I'm just talking crazy, forget I mentioned it. It's been a month since I sent you my last letter, what's happening? Are you okay? The winter is coming fast, please, be safe.  
  
Love,  
Sakura_

* * *

(This letter arrived just after Sakura sent the last.)  
  
_Dear Sakura,  
  
Forgive me for not replying sooner, but in the last month, the Grass Ninja attacked my outpost viciously. They have some kind of new weapon, it was like it shot Lightning and tore up the Earth around the area. And then there were these horse riders, terrifying they were, Kiba nearly got speared in half if I hadn't saved him. Although I got a deep wound on my side, lucky for me, we've got the best Medics out here. Something is wrong out here, something is stirring amiss. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out. I knew those two would get married eventually. A combat medic eh? It would be nice to have you tending to my wounds, but the thought of you in danger makes me worry. It's vicious out here. You can never close your eyes, or the enemy my come for you in your sleep. I long to return home, to return to you.  
  
Love,  
Naruto_

* * *

_Dear Naruto,  
  
I guess, since that last attack, is why the mail has been coming in late. It's okay, as long as I hear from you I feel glad. That's terrible! I knew something is wrong with this war. I wish I could be by your side already, but I'm training as best as I can. Guess what? Today, the first snowflake fell in Konoha! Is it snowing in the Grassland as well? Does that mean you can come home already? It's been so long since I saw you. I will wait for you, and dress in my best Kimono! Please come back safe, come home to me.  
  
Love,  
Sakura_

* * *

Winter had arrived, and Sakura had just finished her Combat Medic training with Shizune. She became a full-fledged Jounin. She had also enlisted in ANBU training, and had just completed that, but kept it as a surprise for Naruto's return. Today, she would get to see the only man who would love her in return. The only man, who would die for her, and come back from hell just to see her. Ever since Sasuke abandoned Konoha, she gave up on him, realizing that he was blind to his vengeance, and he would rather kill her if she got in his way. Thus she mourned to Naruto for months, and months, until one day. She moved on with her life, and her and Naruto continued training under Kakashi-sensei. Years pass, and on Naruto's 18th birthday, Kakashi recommended Naruto to join ANBU, as his first step on the road to Hokage. He should work his way up, and become stronger and stronger. Sakura on the other hand, went to medical school, first working as a nurse at the hospital, and then coming up with new healing techniques, and medicines. When suddenly Konoha was summoned to war, the Grasslands were in a stir, and suddenly on an attack for more territory. Naturally, any and all able-bodied ninja were summoned to arms. Thus the war has lasted for two long years so far. Naruto and Sakura write to each other, so that they will always be in touch, since they have only each other.  
  
Today he would come home from the war, the long bloody war, between Grass and Leaf. She would expect to see a battle worn Naruto, with battle scars and stories to tell about. She waited for him at the Ramen Shop, wearing her best Kimono. It was red, with patterns of cherry blossom flowers on it, she tied her hair back with a jewel clip that he had gotten her for her on her 18th birthday. Almost three long years since he left her, and enlisted into ANBU, and since the war started. She waited patiently, just sat there, waiting. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and she checked the clock and saw that it had been nearly three or four hours. The snow was falling softly; suddenly there was a shadowy figure in the distance of the soft snow. Sakura stood up quickly to see who it was, but then a wolf followed the figure. It was Kiba and Akamaru, and he had a worn out expression on his face. Sakura was wondering why, he looked so depressed, but then she realized that, he was carrying something with him, a small box. She knew exactly what that meant, and fell to her knees, her face was filled with disbelief. Kiba had finally reached her.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"K...Kiba...no..." Her eyes began to tear, as she knew what grave news Kiba was about to give her.  
  
"I'm sorry. But he's gone. These are his personal effects. He always read your letters, and would never stop talking about how he would come back to you."  
  
"...h...h-how?" She tried to speak, but her voice failed her.  
  
Kiba helped the crying woman and they sat down in the ramen shop. "It was on the last day of battle..."  
  
[_Grasslands, Country Of Grass, 11th Month of the 2nd Year of War_]  
  
_"They're attacking! To arms! To arms!"_  
  
Hundreds of ninja from Konoha gather at the front line, as they saw a dark shadow move towards them. In the distance they heard a great roar that shook the earth. Something was coming, something big...  
  
Naruto stood there with his ninja armor on, Kiba was standing next to him. They were standing in the trench, waiting for the enemy to show.  
  
"Kiba. What do you think it is?" He asked his comrade.  
  
"No clue, but it ain't human, or animal."  
  
Naruto looked at Kiba, and didn't understand. "How can you tell?"  
  
"The way the earth rumbles, it isn't...natural. Whatever the Grass have instore, it must be some kind of new weapon." Kiba said this while he put his hand on the ground, as if feeling each quake of the earth, as this 'weapon' came.  
  
Naruto grinned and felt the excitement of battle's eve. "Let them come. I only wish to end this war, and return home."  
  
"Return to her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kiba grinned, and put a hand onto his comrade's back. "Hah. You are so lucky to have someone waiting for you back home. You know you have the power to end this now. You could save a lot of lives today."  
  
"I know. But at the cost of never seeing her again. I know it's selfish, but I promised I would return."  
  
"You're a good man, Naruto. An ill-mannered, roughneck, and touch son of a bitch, but a good man." Akamaru woofed in agreement with Kiba. Woof!  
  
The sky grew even darker, as if a storm was coming. It would seem as if this was the end, the final strike against Konoha's soldiers...  
  
[_Back to Present_]  
  
"...it all happened so fast. That...that machine...it wiped out many soldiers that day. It was like nothing I had ever seen."  
  
"What was it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, but IT was the reason why he's not here with us anymore."  
  
[_Flashback to the war_]  
  
_"FIGHT NOW!!! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!!! FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVED ONES!!! FIGHT NOW!!! FOR KONOHA!!!"_  
  
And at that battle cry, thousands of soldiers rushed out to meet the enemy in the middle of the valley or grass. Hundreds of shadow figures just flashing by, there was a great sound of battle that day. Both Grass and Leaf ninja fighting for their lives! When suddenly "the great machine" came. It was enormous, the size of a house, made of metal, its form took that of an enraged dragon, it moved on it's own, and slaughtered many ninja. It was like nothing could harm it! Naruto and Kiba were back to back, fighting off as many enemies as they could, when Naruto saw the metal monster. Just then he saw that there was someone on top of the machine, controlling it... Suddenly there was an explosion where they were.  
  
"Kiba, watch out!" He pushed Kiba out of the way, and they separated.  
  
"Naruto!!!" Kiba quickly recovered and tried to look for his comrade, but could only hear his voice through the maelstrom. "Naruto!?! Answer me! That machine is unstoppable!"  
  
"Kiba, I can stop that machine!"  
  
But Kiba knew well what Naruto was going to do. Suddenly he saw Naruto, but barely through all the chaos. He tried to stop him from what he was going to do. "NO! Don't do it! Naruto!!!"  
  
"Tell her. I'm sorry, and that I love her."  
  
"Naruto-!!!" Kiba tried to fight his way through to stop him, but it was too late. There was a great explosion of chakra around Naruto. Everything within a meter of him was blown away. "No...Kyuubi..."  
  
Naruto began to glow red violently, and it was all over in a flash.  
  
[_Back to Present_]  
  
"...that was all I could remember. After that flash, it was all over. The machine was gone, and the Grass were retreating. I was knocked out unconscious about 20 feet from where he was. It was some kind of explosion." Kiba paused, so that Sakura could absorb this. Then he continued, "I couldn't believe it. That idiot... After that day, Akamaru and I went out looking for him. There was no body, but all we could find was his damaged headband and his katana."  
  
Sakura sat there, in pure disbelief. "No. He's not dead. He promised me."  
  
"Sakura you're just in shock."  
  
She shook her head, and gave a crazed smile. "No. He promised me that he would come home."  
  
Kiba knew this would not end well. He took a hold of her, and looked at her straight. "Look! I know this is hard, but you have to be strong. He risked his life for you and for country. If I could have, I would have gladly died in his place! But face it, he's gone."  
  
She sobbed quietly. Kiba stood up, handed her the broken headband, the katana, and a Letter. "Here I'm supposed to give you these. I'm sorry about your loss. If you ever need anything, just send word for me. I have to go." And Kiba left her there, sitting in the ramen shop.  
  
The Letter read:  
[_To whom it may concern_]  
[_We regrettably inform you that_]  
[_Uzumaki Naruto_]  
[_Presumed K.I.A. or M.I.A_]  
[_He gave his life during the Call Of Duty_]  
[_We are sorry for your loss._]  
  
She sat there, headband and katana in lap, just tearing away. She wiped her tears away, and went to see Ino. Right away, Ino saw Sakura holding the headband and katana, and knew what had happened.  
  
"My god...Sakura..."  
  
Sakura told everything to Ino, and Sakura cried away into Ino's arms, Ino tried to soothe her.  
  
Sakura had spent a few days, mourning at Shikamaru and Ino's, when the mail had come in. Ino went to get the mail from the deliverer. She flipped through the letters and suddenly froze as she saw a letter from Naruto to Sakura. Ino walked over to Sakura, was still lying in bed, and sat down with her. She didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"You know how the mail takes a while to get back home. It just got in."  
  
Sakura saw the letter and became even more depressed. Her hand trembled as she tried to open it, Ino held onto her.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written for the past two letters. Our information line was attacked a while ago, so our letters back home were delayed. Yes I remember Chouji. I miss him also. That's good that they named their child after him. Even though he would always stuff his face full of food, he was a good guy. It began to snow a little here, although I think the Grass have something coming. I don't know what it is, but I have a very bad feeling about it. And no, I don't think your crazy. When I come back from this damned war..._

* * *

A tear fell from Sakura's face and onto the letter as she read the last few words left on the page. Suddenly a ring fell out from the envelope.

* * *

_...I'm going to marry you, and I want grow old with you. When I return, this I promise you.  
  
Love,  
Naruto_

* * *

Sakura looked at this small ring that fit her finger almost perfectly. The small jewel glowed a soft red, as if it reacted to her emotions. The rest of the day, went to the memorial mound, where ninjas' names who died or were missing in action where placed. She went early today, and saw that Kakashi, her past sensei (teacher), was already there.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei..." She spoke softly, as she walked towards him.  
  
Kakashi gave a heavy sigh. "I know. I'm here also to mourn. I never should have made him join ANBU. Then he wouldn't have been on the front line. I know you two were...close."  
  
"It's okay Kakashi-sensei. He would have joined either way, with or without your recommendation. He wanted to become strong. He would have been drafted either way..." Sakura knelt down to pray at the memorial ground. They prayed there for a moment, and stood there talking, remembering of all the times they had spent with Naruto, and all the memories of when they were kids. Soon after, Kakashi left, and Sakura returned home as the day turned to night. After the few months of mourning, she finally could return home to rest peacefully...

* * *

_Boom... Boom... Boom..._  
  
"What...? Where...?"  
  
The area was dark, he couldn't see anything, but it felt cold, so very cold. The next thing he knew was that he felt as if he was chained to something, his arms and legs were spread apart in all directions. He felt so exhausted, almost drained. It sounded like someone was banging a hammer to his head.  
  
_Boom... Boom... Boom..._  
  
Then he realized...he was moving. He was inside the belly of the beast. The last thing he remembered was going beserk, taking out as many Grass ninja as he could, then reaching IT. That machine, somehow he had been contained before his final strike, and got the wind knocked out of him. Before he passed out, he quietly muttered the only name that came to his mind...  
  
_"...s...sakura...aahh..."_

* * *

**_GASP_**  
  
Sakura had immediately woken up in a cold sweat, gasping for air in the darkness of her room. Her eyes were wide open as to what she had just witnessed.  
  
"Wha-was that a dream? Or a nightmare... No, this feeling. What is this feeling?"  
  
She tried to calm herself down and regained her breath. She then sat up, and felt something surge though her, almost something trying to send a message to her. Just then she saw that her ring was softly glowing again.  
  
_"...he's alive."  
_  
To Be continued...  
  
**A/N:** I decided to try something knew this time around. Yeah, I know, I don't usually leave cliffhangers because it is not my style, but then who would come back to read my fics!? lol, well please R&R, this time, I'm gonna take it slow and steady, this fic may be one of the few I'm going to update about every week whenever I have free time. Thank you for reading Chapter 1! 


	2. Choices

Disclaimer (2): Again, don't own Naruto. Hentai 500, its coming...you watch...the list stands at 150 so far...  
  
**To the Ends Of the Earth:**_ **Naruto X Sakura**  
_  
**Chapter 2:** _Choices_

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 1..._  
  
[_Movie clip mode_]  
_Naruto: "Wait for me... I will return in the winter."  
  
Kiba: "I'm sorry.. But he died in action."  
  
Sakura: "No... I refuse to believe it..."  
  
Kakashi: "I miss him also, but war brings the worst out of us."  
  
Naruto: "...s...sakura...aahh..."_

* * *

_"...he...he's alive."_  
  
Sakura had woken up to the dead of the night; cold sweat was on her soft skin. The moonlight was still shining through her window, the crickets chirping in the still of the night. She was breathing fairly hard, for the visions of what she had just seen were almost...real. She could almost feel Naruto, through some kind of link.  
  
"Was that real? Or was I just dreaming?"  
  
She thought to herself, as she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. This feeling inside of her, almost like an anxiety attack, her heart stopped, but began beating fast, her lungs felt as if she were hit by a gust of frozen air, the wind getting knocked out of her. But this feeling, the feeling of life, the feeling that he was alive...  
  
"It was so real, I could almost feel him."  
  
She tried to go back to sleep, but the mental image of him being chained up, and being taken as a prisoner kept her from going back to sleep. She would go see Ino in the next morning.  
  
On the next morning, she went to go see Ino, about the vision she saw last night. Naturally, Ino said...  
  
"Sakura, we all miss Naruto, but what you're talking about is crazy. He's not alive." Her best friend said, as she was tending to her flower shop.  
  
Sakura tried to reason with Ino. "But what I saw last night was so real! It felt as if I could see through his eyes, feel what was going on through his mind! Somehow I know it, he's still out there...and I'm-"  
  
"Sakura no! How would Naruto feel if you went out there and looked for him? It's too dangerous, even if you just became ANBU, and fully qualified for solo missions, he struggled to keep you OUT of harms way, not for you to go out there and get killed." Ino replied.  
  
"Of all people, I thought you would understand. Then tell me something, if it were Shikamaru out there, and even without your Advanced Bloodline (Mind Control/Telepathy) you both share a bond only loved ones would, no? If you knew he was still alive, would you not go out to save him?"  
  
Ino looked away, and sighed heavily. She knew that Sakura was right, but what she was going to do wasn't the right thing. "I would. But even if the war is over, it's still no-man's land (hostile territory). And how would you find him?"  
  
"I'll find him. Or die trying. He would do the same, even if he didn't want me to get into trouble, he would do the same for me. Now it's my turn to bring him back." Sakura began to leave Ino's shop, as she knew Ino wouldn't permit her to go, but instead she was stopped.  
  
"...Sakura wait." Ino called out to her friend, and she turned around. "I may not be able to stop you, but at least I can help. Go see Shikamaru for some Intel (intelligence/info), he may at least give you a head start."  
  
Sakura smiled, and walked over to hug her best friend. "Thank you, Ino."  
  
"Ahhhhggghhh! The price I pay for being your friend. How utter troublesome." Ino shook her head, embraced her friend, possibly for the last time, and shooed her away to go see Shikamaru. "Good luck, and if he is alive, bring that idiot back to us."  
  
Sakura went to go see Shikamaru at his office near the Godaime's Office. He was sitting at a table that was piled with stacks of papers, all unorganized and it looked as if the tower of papers was going to fall over at any moment. But as usual, Shikamaru wasn't even filling them out, or even looking at them. He was just sitting there, leaning back on his chair, and spacing out. He looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes open, but then he noticed that Sakura had just walked in.  
  
"I already know what you want, and what you're going to ask me, just by looking at you."  
  
Sakura wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried. "Then...you can help me?"  
  
Shikamaru sat upright; he leaned forward over his desk with his elbows on the table, and his hand covering his mouth. He looked at Sakura with dark eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "You know. When I asked him to come with me to save that wretched Uchiha, he volunteered without hesitation. I told him that we may never get a chance to see Konoha again if we failed."  
  
Sakura looked at the Chief Strategist of Konoha, and listened intently. "..."  
  
"And when you asked him to bring Sasuke back, he risked his life, just for you. Only for you." He lifted his head, and then looked directly at Sakura. "You have a choice. I didn't lie to him, and I won't lie to you. The info I have may only have a 10% chance of you bringing him back, much less if YOU even come back alive."  
  
"And the other?" She asked, although knowing what he would say.  
  
_"Live. Live for him."_ He said what he had to say, now he would hear her answer.  
  
Sakura paused at those words, and thought about what Shikamaru said. "He is my life. He would go to hell for me, and back. Now, it is I who will go to hell, and bring HIM back."  
  
Shikamaru grinned; it was an honest and determined answer. He sighed, but nodded his head as to agree with her. "I can only point in the general direction. It is you that has to walk the path."  
  
He handed her a file full of papers and maps. She took it from him and thanked him for his help. "Thank you, Shikamaru. Thank you for everything."  
  
Shikamaru wheeled his chair around, and turned his back as she walked out. "Tell me something. How did a punk, trouble maker, ever end up with a girl like you?"  
  
Sakura chuckled, and smiled. "Hah. The same way, a lazy genius like you ended up with a control freak like Ino."  
  
Shikamaru folded his arms, and grinned. "Love. What a troubling matter."  
  
Sakura left his office and headed back home. It was time to prepare, prepare for her quest to find the only man who loved her, Naruto.  
  
As she arrived home, she began to pack and gear up. First she put on her light ANBU gear; the arm-guards, the leg-guards, and the sleeveless vest. Next she began to pack for light travel, but also for survival. She then took Naruto's headband, and tucked that away into her small backpack. She then took his katana; she had tended to it, and strapped it to her back tightly. Finally, and most importantly, she packed all of the letters. Perhaps somehow, they will give clue to how to track him, and as memories along the road. After completely gearing up, to her surprise, there was a visitor outside of her apartment complex waiting for her.  
  
"You must be as crazy as he is, going out into the Grasslands."  
  
Sakura turned around and saw the familiar face. It was Kiba again. "Kiba..."  
  
"I couldn't find him out there. But I know you will. It's dangerous out there, you can't let your guard down for a second. If the ninja don't get you, the grass will. You'll understand what I mean by that. I would go with you, but you wouldn't have me travel with you. But perhaps, I can help." Kiba whistled into the open, and suddenly a white wolf came running to his side. "This is Shiro. Naruto saved him from a trap, in the middle of a raid. Ever since, he's been by his side. I'm sure he's written to you about it. He can help you, he's a wolf breed, very loyal, and strong. He knows the land and can at least guide you on safe paths."  
  
Sakura knelt over to pet Shiro, who then licked her face, as the wolf recognized her face. Naruto must have shown the wolf pictures, so that he would befriend her when they had returned. "Thank you Kiba. I don't know how to-"  
  
"Just bring him back. And be careful. Don't trust anyone, you are a foreigner in a hostile country, who LOST the war. Just don't tell them you're from Konoha. Good luck Sakura, and Godspeed." Kiba gave his last goodbyes, and left howling away.  
  
"So Shiro, huh?" Sakura looked at the wolf, he came up to her knee height, and was fairly big. She looked into his eyes, and they found the mutual bond. She then took out Naruto's headband and the wolf recognized the scent, so it woofed. Sakura then tied the headband around Shiro's left paw/leg, and the wolf took it as a sign of goodwill. Now she was ready, they reached the Western Gate of Konoha.  
  
This was it; perhaps the last time she may see home, or any of her friends ever again. Now she travel to the ends of the earth, to bring back her beloved, Naruto.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**A/N:** This was just the build up for Sakura. Sorry if this wasn't a strong chapter like the first, but it'll get better, you'll see. Cliffhanger this time wasn't as bad, but still a bit of a question. I think my main thing about this fic is, normally you have fics where Naruto is the one who goes out to great lengths just for Sakura. Well this time, it's Sakura's turn to bring him home. I'm sorry if it seems like it's turning into a "Saving Private Ryan" thingy, but it's not, well not all of it. Next chapter, I'm gonna experiment with something new again, well not new-new, but maybe a little semi-new. Thnx again for reading, please R&R! 


	3. Momento

**Disclaimer(3):** Don't own Naruto, blah blah blah. Hentai 500 is officially cancelled/postponed. Just go read Village Of Hentai  
  
_"Uuugghh...where..."_  
  
He awoke to a dark musky room, with a damp smell of blood and rot. He had been unconscious for...God knows how long. The last few memories he could recall, was being knocked out, then waking up inside the belly of a beast, then passing out again. His gear was stripped from him; he barely stood chained to a wall. His chest exposed to the cold damp air, as if they were going to cut his belly open. He quickly tried to get a sense of where he was, but everything was still foggy. Whether it was day or night, he didn't know; whether he was still alive or in hell, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get out, and get out fast. His eyes focusing slightly, his vision returning to him, he could make out the room he was in...  
  
He saw a small table that had his vest on it, which also held most of his concealed gear. Somehow he had to reach his vest. Suddenly to his horror, he saw tables with ropes attached to them, chairs with spikes on them, and something that looked like a showerhead... Just then, he saw the bodies of a few dead ninja, all rotted away, and decomposing. It was torture chamber; after all he was a captured ninja. At his horror he began to panic at first, and tried to break the chains. Just then a voice came from across the darkness.  
  
"You're awake. Good!"  
  
A man stepped out from the shadows, and stepped into a torch lit area. He was fairly tall, he looked as if he was a nobleman, but something was very alluring about him. As if he had some kind of dark secret hidden behind his pretty boy face. From the looks of him, he was a foreigner, although he spoke almost without an accent.  
  
"My name is Marquis DeSade. And I will be your host."  
  
"Where you are? Doesn't matter. You belong to us now. Our organization has been trying to capture you for a very long time, say? 9? or is it 10 years now? You've grown to be such a very refined young demon, yes you have!" As he said this, Marquis moved closer to his captive, suddenly the captive tried to lunge at him! Marquis simply waved a finger at him. "That's a bad boy now. You're going to pay for that."  
  
Marquis began to move towards his captive's gear, and pulled out a bundle of papers. This seemed to grasp his prisoner's attention.  
  
"Shall I burn these for you? You won't be needing them anytime soon. At least not down here. Hahahahaa!!!" He began to move towards the torch to burn the papers.  
  
"Wait! Leave those papers to me, and I will behave. Burn them, and I will bite my tongue off. I know why you want me. It's always the same reason."  
  
"So what? You won't do it."  
  
"Oh yeah? If I die, the demon dies with me. Bet you didn't know that."  
  
"...fine. Keep your stupid papers. I'll grant you this one wish, but you're still going to be punished." Marquis motioned to his jailers, and they took the prisoner over to the showerhead. Then they began to create jutsus with their hands, and suddenly there were little sparks coming from their hands. Then was the prisoner was hanging under the showerhead, water came down, and they shocked him.  
  
**_BZZZZZZZTTTTT_  
**  
_"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"_  
  
_**BZZZZZZZZZTTTTT**  
_  
"Welcome to your new home, demon spawn. This is only the beginning where we will break you. HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"  
  
**_BZZZZZZZZTTTTTT_**  
  
_"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"_  
  
**To the Ends Of the Earth: Naruto & Sakura**  
  
**Chapter 3:** _Momento  
_  
_"AARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH-"_  
  
"-Ahhh!"  
  
Suddenly Sakura immediately woke up from that torturing scene. Quickly gasping for air, as she could feel each and every shock treatment that Naruto had just endured. Shiro came to her side, and whined a little, sensing her pain. She was in pure horror of what she had seen, the site of such a sick and twisted place that Naruto was trapped in. She couldn't make out just where he was, but perhaps it might give clue. As she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, she saw Shiro by her side.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shiro. It was so terrifying, such pain. But I'm okay now."  
  
She told her wolf companion, stroke his head softly, and scratched behind his ear. The white wolf woofed once, and muzzled her face. Finding his master calm and regaining her composure, the wolf walked out of the cave and into the snowy field.  
  
It had been a good five days since she had left Konoha. It was still winter, and the snow kept falling, so she made camp in a near by cave, out on the borders of the Grasslands. On the next morning, she would reach enemy territory.  
  
"So quiet. This snow, so pure, yet, underneath it all there is so much bloodshed. Hold on, Naruto, I'm coming."  
  
And she took her first steps out into the Tundra (Frozen Grasslands).  
  
According to the maps that Shikamaru had given to her, she had just pasted the 51st line. The field she was now standing on was set with left over explosives under the ground (mines). If she followed the mine placement on the map, then she would pass through without setting anything off. She looked at the map, and saw line she was to follow, it was very detailed, and there was one quick easy route. Now all she had to look for was the starting point, which was a willow tree with long vines.  
  
"Well that's not so..." She then realized what she was looking for in her current situation. "...hard."  
  
The entire valley was frozen over, all the trees were frozen solid, and the ground was completely covered in snow.  
  
"You got to be shitting me..."  
  
She couldn't believer her luck. All of the trees looked the same, and the valley was like a blank sheet of paper. This was her first obstacle, getting past this hidden mind field, that's been frozen over, and the pinpoint that you need looks all the same.  
  
"Think, Sakura, think."  
  
**Woof!  
**  
Just then Shiro moved over to her side, and woofed to get her attention. She looked down and looked at her companion's eyes. She didn't understand what the wolf wanted, and continued to think of a way to get across safely. Shiro seeing that his master didn't know what he was trying to say, then just ran out into the field. Sakura saw him run out, and chased after him.  
  
"Shiro! Wait! It's too dangerous!"  
  
Without a moments thought, she immediately chased after him! Shiro ran in a zigzag, and weaving path, as Sakura was following him exactly. She chased after him for a good five minutes when the wolf finally stopped and sat down. Sakura knelt over and couldn't understand what had come over the wolf.  
  
"You silly wolf. You could've gotten us killed out there. I mean did you even-"  
  
Suddenly it just hit her, she turned around and looked at where she was. She was on the other side of the field from where she started.  
  
"You... Hah. I'm sorry, you're a good boy."  
  
She chuckled, and realized that Shiro had just taken her across the minefield safely. Of course! This was the wolf's home before Kiba had brought him to Konoha. She patted the wolf, who was now smiling, and licked her face.  
  
**Awwwooooo!!!**

* * *

She made it all the way to the 57st line, and that was the last point on the map that Shikamaru had given her. Now she was on her own. She decided to make camp for the night, and found a small trench where the soldiers' used to camp. She made fire, and sat near the fire, with Shiro by her side. As the sunset into the frozen horizon, she pulled out a small notebook, filled with papers. But they weren't just papers, they were all of the letters that she and Naruto had been writing to each other. She smiled lightly, closed her eyes, and remembered that day when he had to leave Konoha for war.  
  
3 Years ago...  
  
Both of them had just turned 18, and Naruto was being drafted for war.  
  
"But why!?"  
  
"Because, we are at war, and Konoha calls for us."  
  
"I don't care, you could get hurt, or even worse...you could-you could-"  
  
Naruto took hold of Sakura, who was crying into his shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know. But now I get to protect my country, my people, and most of all I get to fight for you."  
  
Sakura looked away, but was still tearing from her eyes.  
  
"Come on, please don't cry. You know I hate seeing you like this. And just think, when I come back I'll be a hero! Maybe they'll even promote me to Hokage that instant!"  
  
Naruto saw that at his last remark, she giggled slightly, and began to smile. He turned her head gently with his hand, and looked into her green eyes. Her eyes were still glossy, but she tried to smile for him.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"I won't. This'll all be over just like that last war when we were kids, and things will be back to normal again. And we'll go back to doing missions with Kakashi-sensei again. Okay? So don't cry."  
  
"Do you promise you'll be back?"  
  
"Of course. You have my word."  
  
"I want you to write to me!"  
  
"What???"  
  
"Let's write to each other, that way we'll know what goes on between us always. So we will always be with each other."  
  
Naruto chuckled slightly and smiled. Then he held her close and she held him tightly. "Okay."

* * *

That was the last time she had ever saw him. Little did they know that the war would drag out for 2 and half long years, and end with him not coming home. But he was still out there, if he was lost, or still fighting somewhere, or even captured, she knew he was still alive. And she fell asleep in the trench for that night.

* * *

**_rattle rattle - rattle rattle_**  
  
There were two voices speaking. All he could see in the darkness as he was being dragged were two men, one short and one tall. They were Marquis' torturers; for god knows how long, he had been submitted to shock treatment, hot pokers, needlepoints, and even plain beatings.  
  
"We'll let him rest for today."  
  
"Stubborn, this one is. We're running out of tricks to use."  
  
"Perhaps it's time to let him sleep with the snakes and scorpions, eh?"  
  
"Ooh! I do love it when you say that!"  
  
Both of the men gave maniacal laughs as they threw their prisoner in the dark and cold cell. Naruto laid there, his body trembling from whatever horror they had succumbed him to. He didn't know what day it was, or where he was, all he knew was that he had to survive. He slowly crawled over to where they had thrown his vest with his letters where. His hand was shaking violently, as he tried to calm his senses, and bring his frame of mind back to reality. He took out the first letter, and moved towards where there was a small patch of light, whether it was moonlight, sunlight, or torchlight, it didn't matter. His hand now slowly stopped shaking, and he held the letter with two hands, trying to read it.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,  
  
It's been a whole year since you left. What's it like over there in the Grasslands? Is it true that it's a savage land out there? And the villages are just primal? The sun has never shined so bright in Konoha today. It was the festival of Spring, even in times of war, we have our celebrations. I hope you got the mochi I sent, that's if the messenger didn't eat them already-  
_

* * *

"Hah." Naruto chuckled, as his nerves slowly calmed down. Just then there was a sharp pain in his right arm, and he grasped it hard with his left hand. It felt as if his muscles were torn, or stretched beyond capacity. Then he covered his mouth, as he suddenly started to cough violently. He tried to calm himself again, and controlled his breathing. He continued to read.

* * *

_-on the way. I made them myself; I made them for you and Kakashi-sensei. It was funny though; he took me to the festival that day too. You know that Kakashi, strange and perverted. I wish you were here to see all of the beautiful decorations. There were flowers everywhere, of course, my shop and Ino's did them, although mine were the best! Hehe. Well, I hope my mochi reached you, and that you're enjoying them. I miss you, so very much.  
  
Love,  
Sakura_

* * *

"Sigh..." Naruto gave this sigh of relief and felt as if he were already back home. And for another day has past by of being in this hellish prison. He closed his eyes, and tried to conserve his chakra, still thinking of his escape plan. But also, awaiting whatever horrors the Marquis would bring to him in the next.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to the light snow that had covered her overnight. Shiro had also woken up, and shook off the soft snow that covered his fur. Sakura's nose felt frozen, and she sneezed into the frozen air. Now was the tricky part of her quest; she had to make her way to the 101st line, when she was on the 51st line. Shikamaru's map had stopped on the 51st, and no further, not that it would help anyway, not with all the landmarks frozen over. So she decided to travel in one direction until she reached a town or any signs of a village.  
  
For a good two days, she traveled in what she thought was west. It was all frozen tundra, nothing, but the snow covered grass, and battlefield that lay in front of her. On the third day, she saw something in the distance; a small village. But what really caught her attention was that; somehow, this village seemed familiar. Almost as if she had seen it before, the description of the houses, and more specifically the statue that stood high in the center of the village. Then she had grasped it, where she had seen that image before! It was in Naruto's letters to her! Suddenly with new found hope, and as if she had just found her trail, she found a frozen tree with a slash across the bark. She sat down, looked through her book of letters from Naruto, scrambling to find the one that described something like a great statue. Finally she had found it, it was dated **_Fifth Month of the First Year of the War_**. She quickly began to read.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,  
  
We've managed to reach Kaiyaro Town. I wish you could see just how beautiful the Grasslands really are this time of year. It's strange though, I'm sure we've both said it a thousand times, but after actually seeing more of this land... Why would such a peaceful, and beautiful country want to invade Konoha? This village is so small, but everyone is very kind. We marched into their village, and they simply welcomed us in without any resistance. It was eerie, but we kept our guards up. I wish you could see this village, their housing looks like grass huts from the distance, but when up closer you see just how intricate and well made their homes are..._

* * *

"Kaiyaro Village." Sakura took note.

* * *

_...In the center of their village they have this grand monument! It tells of a past when they were being invaded by the Earth Country, and a great Hero, oh you're gonna love this, whose name was "Naruka" or "Sakuto". Pretty funky huh? It's like our names were combined badly, or something. They said that this hero came during a great time of depression, and liberated the land from the Earth Country's oppression. You'll never guess who this guy looked like, almost like...I want to say me, but without the whiskers. Pretty freaky huh? Anywho, of course they took one look at me, and were like "Oh my God! Naruka! He's returned!" I soooo wanted to play along, but of course, Kiba smacked me upside the head, and I imagined your angry voice as my conscience. It's a beautiful village, with wonderful children. They all reminded me of when we were that young.  
  
Love,  
Naruka...I mean Naruto. hehe  
_

* * *

Sakura giggled as finished reading the letter. She was overjoyed now that she had found a more or less friendly village, but even more proud of herself for figuring out a way to track Naruto; his letters. She'll use his letters as a guide to make her way to the 101st line. All of his letters describe everything he's seen, and every detail, and reading his letters semi-boosted her morale. Now she had a guide, although pretty unorthodox one, but nonetheless a guide. She went into the town, and it was exactly as Naruto had explained in his letter. She gathered supplies, and gathered any information that could help her. After resting from traveling in the tundra, it was time to move onto the next town, Kayara Village.

* * *

_First Day of Summer of the 1st Year of War_  
_Dear Naruto,  
  
It seems like the days are getting harsher over there. Do try to be careful, I don't know what I would do if you were ever hurt. Summer has come, and it grows warm here in Konoha..._

* * *

"...warm." He spoke quietly in the dark cell. He tried to remember the feeling of warmth, tried to picture himself and Sakura bathing in the sun.

* * *

_...and I wonder, if it is hot there too. Tomorrow I'm enrolled into Medical School! They've been sending many injured and wounded back home. The hospitals have been filling up rapidly. Just seeing the victims makes me worried that you might end up like them. It's so sad, not many of them live through the night. What horrors they must have faced, what pain they must've endured. I check the lists everyday praying that you aren't on that list. Many dead, mass injured, some...missing. I grow sad, not seeing you. But enough of that. What is it like being on the front line? I've asked some of the soldiers about you, and they've all told me about how you've pulled many injured out of harms way. I think there's some kind of medal for that when you come home. Hehe, I hope to see that day and attend the ceremony with you..._

* * *

"Heh... I save ten men, nearly lose my leg for Kiba, much less my life, and all they're going to give me is a stupid medal..." Naruto grinned. Just then he heard footsteps coming for him again, and the cell door opened.  
  
"Hello boy!" Said the short jailer. "You're in for much pain today! But today, you've got a special guest! Come on then! You know the drill."  
  
The two jailers dragged Naruto up before he could finish his letter. Somehow Naruto found some kind of strength to fight back, and caught them off guard! He knocked both of them out, scrambled his vest quickly, and began to try and escape! He followed the torch lit path, and ran as fast as he could, the cold dark hall leading in all sorts of directions, it was like a maze, but there was a definite path. He kept on running in all directions just following the torch lit path, and found stairs that led up! Checking behind him if anyone had sounded an alarm or gave warning of his first escape attempt, but there was nothing, just complete silence. It was eerie, almost like they let him go on his own. Just as he made his way up, and what seemed like the exit of the dungeon, he busted open a door! And finally he had reached topside! The warm beaming sunlight shined down onto his pale face, as he opened his eyes and tried to focus his sight, he heard something like thunder, clashing.  
  
"A storm?" Suddenly, his eyes began to focus, and he realized just where he was, and what was making that thunder-like sound. "Aww shit..."  
  
He was standing nearly on the edge of a cliff hundreds of feet above water; he was on a freaking island. The waves clashing against the surf, creating a "thunder" like effect. Suddenly there were two men standing behind him, one he couldn't see because of the sun's glare, but the other was the Marquis.  
  
"Hahaha! A valiant first attempt! But you see, my precious little demon... No one escapes The _Chateau_! MUAHAHAHAHAA!!!" The sadist spoke, and gave this laugh of pure evil.  
  
"Grrr..." Just then Naruto tried to Bum Rush his captor, but was then immediately knocked out before he could even reach him. "Urgh!" As he looked at whom it was that had struck him, his eyes opened with disbelief. "_You_..._traitor_...ugh..."  
  
Red eyes were now upon the fallen Naruto. Those same red eyes that ran away from Konoha all those years ago. It was him, his eternal rival, and his...lost brother. "It's been a while, hasn't it, _brother_."  
  
And Naruto passed out...

* * *

_Dear Sakura,  
  
The battles grow fiercer and much harsher, as we push the Grass Landers further back into their own country. We've made it to this warrior village, Kayara. The land here is even more beautiful than the last. We've pushed them further west into their own country. But as we push them back, the conditions get worse and worse. Since we are fighting on their own land, they have a much better terrain, and have laid out many traps for us. Lucky for my squad that Kiba and Akamaru are with us. Their hyper senses have detected many traps before they could be activated. But some men were lost, and some had gotten injured, it's harsh, and dangerous. There's no mercy out here, not the least bit. This village, Kayara, they are very proud people, and have a unique culture to them. They raise their young to become strong and skilled warriors at birth. I wonder, what it would have been like if I was born in that village. If I could be like that, trained from birth, but also surrounded by a caring family. Anyway, so I've heard that you've just graduated from medical school..._

* * *

Sakura stopped reading from there, she had reached the 87th line. She was getting closer to ground zero of the final battlefield. She began to think about this letter and tried to imagine what it must have been like during active battle. The screaming and shouting of battle cries, the hundreds of men charging out into open combat, the explosion of charka-bombs, and explosion tag traps going off. The ground shaking with each explosion, dirt and blood flying everywhere; chaos, pure chaos, and mindless bloodshed. And she could see him, Naruto at the front line, fighting along side with Kiba and Akamaru. 

She opened her eyes, and surveyed the frozen battle site; broken camps, snow filled ditches, and like every site she had been to, frozen trenches. But this time, it looked as if someone had been trying to refill the trenches to even out the earth. Possibly the village, as they were attempting to terra-form the earth, trying to fix the battle worn ground, and help Mother Nature.  
  
She gave a sigh of exhaustion, and she could see her breath from the cold. She went into town and re-supplied, but this time the village was not as friendly as the one before. She had the feeling that they did not want any visitors, and wanted her to leave quickly. This time, Sakura was not welcomed to any inn or tavern, instead she simply got the supplies she needed and continued on. To her, it seemed that this village did not want war on their part of the land, but it could not have been helped, and their land was razed. She understood their pain, and made no fuss about it.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,  
  
We head push further northwest, almost near the center of the country. The end draws closer, I can almost feel it, and then I will return home to you. This last village, we've reached, Tokoki Village, is by far the most peaceful one. The feeling here is so warm, and happy. The village here has never seen war, for they are fairly isolated from outside of the country. The land is so beautiful, and the people are so kind. It makes me wonder how can such a people be at war with us..._

* * *

She had been traveling for five days straight, since Kayara village. The winter was almost over, and it stopped snowing as fiercely as before. It was only cold now. She had stopped at those words, as she came upon the land that was supposed to be Tokoki. But all she had seen was a massive graveyard, many graves dug and frozen over. There was no village anymore, only open land and graves. She suddenly felt sad, but confused at the same time. What had happened? She then continued to read Naruto's letter about the village.

* * *

_... But, it is sad that now war is upon them. It was terrible Sakura, we were welcomed into their village to rest and re-supply, but on that night, the Grass made a raid on our encampment! We were caught off guard, somehow, and many people died. They slaughtered anything that moved...even their own countrymen, women, and children. We fought them off, through the night, and they retreated once again. When morning had come, the damage had been done. Half the village was razed to the ground, many were wounded and slain in the raid. I couldn't believe such cruelty, such bearish acts, to kill your own people in a raid. I had gotten to know many of the villagers and children that morning, now all dead. We buried all of them, and prayed for their souls, that they do not bare hate for those that had slain them. This MUST come to an end, Sakura. This mindless war, and needless bloodshed has to end. Somehow... I wish I could do something, but I'm only one man. Madness. It's madness out here; I just want to go home.  
  
Love,  
Naruto_

* * *

Another peaceful village completely wiped out. In this letter, Sakura could feel just how emotional Naruto must have felt as he was there. When he first arrived, she could see the children flocking around him in his battle gear, just curious see him. She could imagine him playing with them and taking a few minutes to rest. The village was nearly burned to the ground, only a few walls, and piles of frozen ash lay around. She envisioned the night raid, women and children screaming, the horrified screams of slaughter. It must've been terrifying for the children. She could see Naruto and the Konoha soldiers trying to save the villagers, but it must have been a surprise attack. How cruel, to slaughter their own women and children. She must have pictured how Naruto must have felt, just playing with these very children, and now he was to bury them. The image was...too painful. As she walked through the village, she came upon a noticeable grave, it had a wooden cross upon it, but sitting next to it was a small frozen teddy bear. Her tears froze, as they fell down her face. She had to move on, she was nearing the 101st line. Soon she would reach ground zero, and the true hunt would begin.

* * *

There was a distinct pain in his abdomen area as he regained consciousness.  
  
"Ugh... What?"  
  
"Ahh! So our guest is awake once again, I see!" Marquis spoke gleefully. "Excellent, excellent."  
  
"Raagh!" Naruto tried to move, but soon realized that he was chained up once again, this time sitting in a chair. He was chained down to a chair. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Ooh! I love it when my victims speak nasty! It was a very valiant attempt to escape, my dear, dear fox, but not good enough. Now I'm going to have to use harsher ways of breaking you. I see you've learned how to suppress the physical stress and pain."  
  
"Fallen silent again have we? Let me guess just who trained you... I'd say he'd still have scars across his face, burnt flesh, and holes in his head, right?" The sadist spoke sickly, enjoying himself.  
  
"Oh yes, I know my own work. And how is he? Morino Ibiki?"  
  
"Very well. There is someone here to see you though. Perhaps I'll leave you two alone for a bit."  
  
And the sadist left the room, and a new figure walked in. Only, it wasn't a new figure, it was HIM. Naruto gritted his teeth, and had sharp eyes on the new target. The man had long dark blue hair, and he wore a black cape around his body, keeping it hidden from him. He remembered the eyes, the fully mastered Sharingan, that fateful day when they were only 12 years old. "You..."  
  
"So how've you been, Naruto?"  
  
_"Sasuke..."  
_  
The Sharingan heir bowed his head and gave a sinister smirk. He spoke in his usual cocky tone, like he was superior to Naruto. "I'm honored that you still remember, but you were always one step lower than me."  
  
"Why are you here!?"  
  
"Just checking up on my _organization's assets_."  
  
"Organization?"  
  
Sasuke simply showed Naruto his right hand, which had a ring, a ring that only one organization used to be recognized as.  
  
"You... Akatsuki... Tch." Naruto scoffed, and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, moron?"  
  
"First you sell your soul to Orochimaru, and now you work for the same group that your brother works for. Tell me, did you kill him, or join him? Or perhaps they brainwashed you too?" Now Naruto had a grin on his face, as he was mocking the traitor.  
  
Sasuke simply punched Naruto in the face, to wipe the grin off, but Naruto laughed even harder. "Shut up. If you must know, I killed him all right._ Him AND Orochimaru_. The snake wanted to use my body, but I didn't let him. So I tricked him into becoming vulnerable, and killed him before the procedure could be completed. Now I work for whoever can give me more power. I still have this cursed seal, but since Orochimaru doesn't control me anymore, I can use it freely without harm to my body!"  
  
Naruto simply shook his head. "Still a slave to your own body. Always looking for a quick power boost, never fully training what you always had. Which is why I let you go that time. I wanted you to learn for yourself, I thought that if you found inner your own inner peace you would come back to us. But now, all I see is power hungry dog-"  
  
"Shut up moron!" And Sasuke hit him once more, only to have Naruto laugh again. "I'm tired of your damn Inner Peace shit. You thought we were equal back then, now YOU ARE the dog! I've ascended to a higher level of power!"  
  
"That's all it is with you, power!"  
  
Sasuke stopped, as Naruto would only keep giving the same speech over again. But now the tides would turn as Sasuke had an evil grin on his face. "So tell me. How is Sakura?"  
  
Naruto suddenly stopped talking, and saw Sasuke's expression. "She's fine."  
  
"Oh really?" Suddenly Sasuke had something in his hands; it was the bundle of letters from Sakura from Naruto's vest.  
  
Naruto finally realized where Sasuke was getting at. "You bastard."  
  
Sasuke let out an evil laugh. "**_fufufufufufufufufu_**! So I see you two are doing just fine! Perhaps it's time I brought myself back from the dead, eh? See how she will react!"  
  
Naruto then began to struggle. "You leave her out of this! This is between you and me! If you so much as touch her-"  
  
"No, my _dear brother_. Now, I'm going to take that which is most dear to you. Perhaps we have found your weakness after all! **_FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU_**!!!" And as Sasuke put the letters back into Naruto's vest, he left the room, his evil laugh felling the entire castle.  
  
"No... Sakura..."  
  
---  
  
How long had it been since she left Konoha? She had been traveling alone, only a white wolf by her side. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, when finally the snow began to melt slowly. The cruel winter was finally coming to an end, and she would reach, the 101st line.  
  
"Three months, since the snow first fell. And we finally made it to ground zero."  
  
The frozen tundra below her had melted away slowly for the past few days, since the sun had begun to shine upon the Grassland. As the snow melted away, it revealed the earth below; the empty trenches, the left over ditches from explosions, the few left over spots where hundreds died. This was where she had lost him.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,  
  
We've finally reached the center of the Grass Country. Here will be decided who will win this bloody war. Much has been lost, and many victims died to this meaningless war. I write to you know even in midst of battle. It's like they are throwing everything they have at us, and more. But something doesn't feel right, it felt almost too easy to drive them back into their own land, and now we are in the center of it. Almost like a trap, or some kind of plan to thin out our forces. But of course, Konoha never gives up, and our will to fight is strong, we will not give in to such tactics, but always come out on top. The end draws near; I can almost feel it. I hope I may return home soon, home to see your face once again. I hope you still recognize this war torn dog, and maybe I can share my stories with you. I have to go now; I'm being called to the front line urgently. I'll write to you soon.  
  
Love,  
Naruto_

* * *

She found many trench encampments and small bases that had been set up, but it looked as if they were all about to fall apart, or collapse upon each other. She walked carefully and began the search. She made her way to what looked like the main Konoha outpost, but it had been horribly weathered down. She could only imagine what horrors Naruto must have faced in those last hours. She then remembered one of the letters describing an attack, and quickly scrambled to look for it. It was one of the last ones, she remembered.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,  
  
Forgive me for not replying sooner, but in the last month, the Grass Ninja attacked my outpost viciously. They have some kind of new weapon, it was like it shot Lightning and tore up the Earth around the area. And then there were these horse riders, terrifying they were, Kiba nearly got speared in half if I hadn't saved him. Although I got a deep wound on my side, lucky for me, we've got the best Medics out here. Something is wrong out here, something is stirring amiss. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out..._

* * *

"A_ new weapon_? That_ shoots lightning_ ... And these _horse riders_ ... hmm."  
  
She analyzed what she could, and she tried to recall what Kiba had explained to her.  
  
_(It was like a IT was enormous, the size of a house, made of metal, its form took that of an enraged dragon, it moved on it's own, and slaughtered many ninja.)_  
  
"Some kind of_ metal beast_? But Kiba said that someone was riding it, almost controlling it."  
  
She wandered around the battlefield, and looked for the battle site where Naruto had _"disappeared"_. She made her way past many explosion ditches, left over rusted kunai, and even some spots where some bones laid around. After a good search around the entire field, she sat down on a big upturned rock, and sighed heavily. The sun was still high in the sky, but it was late afternoon.  
  
"Where is it ... I pray that the winter hasn't robbed me of my only trace to find him."  
  
She got up again, when suddenly she stepped on a stone, and lost balance. Almost immediately she put her hand onto the large rock she was sitting on to catch herself. But as she caught herself, she paused instantly. She had found it, the final area.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
It looked as if the ground was completely laid to waste. There were long tread marks that looked as if "something" had clawed into the ground, and tore up the earth below. There were noticeable spots where people must have been caught under the claws, and shredded to pieces. This _"thing"_ was huge and it did a pretty nasty job. She then began to look for signs of where Naruto must have went in to fight the metal beast. The path was very nasty, and the ground was tore up so bad, that nearly fell into one of the clawed ditches. But then everything began to smooth out, it seemed like she found the general area where Naruto must have unleashed his chakra, and let it seep out of him. Thus the ground in that area was smoothed out, but you could see distinct lines that just left a mark, as if it were tails that burned into the ground. The lines all moved rapidly around, when suddenly they moved into a straight charge.  
  
"He must have powered up, and tried to intimidate the weapon, then charged in, like he usually does. He probably used Rasengan, but something was wrong, something happened."  
  
She quickly moved over the tracks and the straight charge led to a dead stop, where the both sides of the earth met. One side torn up in chaos, while the other was still clean and only burned marks were left. The clash must have been titanic; a huge explosion just like Kiba had spoken.  
  
_(...that was all I could remember. After that flash, it was all over. The machine was gone, and the Grass were retreating. I was knocked out unconscious about 20 feet from where he was. It was some kind of explosion.)_  
  
"So the smoke dissipates, but the machine and Naruto were no where to be found. This all doesn't make any sense, the Grass were at an advantage, and with the new weapon they should have won, but instead retreat, and end the war? Think Sakura, think..."  
  
She continued to look for clues. The final spot where the two had met was clean, almost TOO clean. There should have been some kind of raging battle, some kind of mark left by those two. If it was all in vain then what was the point of this entire war, just a waste?  
  
"This all doesn't make any damn sense! I mean the only real casualty is-"  
  
Then it had just dawned upon her. But the pure thought of what had crossed her mind was mad.  
  
"...Naruto. This war was just to capture Naruto? No, that can't be right. I mean, thousands of people died. Why would they go through such lengths just to get him? I mean start an entire war, between two countries, just for one man? It doesn't make any sense-"  
  
"It doesn't have to, he is a walking demon after all." Spoke a voice, which Sakura hasn't heard for a long, long time.  
  
Shiro was giving off a low growl, as she turned around to see who had snuck up on her so quietly and skillfully without her noticing it. Her eyes opened wide, and she was completely speechless to see who was standing before her. Someone she had not seen for years, that same boy she used to have a major crush on when she was young, the same boy who left Konoha all those years ago.  
  
_"Sa … Sasuke!?"_  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**A/N:** YAY! Finally Chapter 3 is finished after a full month of being ill with the Lazy Virus. Yall know what I'm talking about. This chapter, I wanted to do a more contrast from both perspectives, and somehow give insight on NaruSaku's past, like how both of them sort of "mature", or grow onto each other, through these hard times. The concept I originally wanted to use, was like that movie "Momento" with Guy Pierce, where he has no short term memory, and he uses polaroid pictures of places and things, with little notes on the picture to help him remember. Somehow I wanted to incorporate that into the letter system. Iunno if it worked, or if it seemed kinda similar, but anywho, Sakura's on the right path. Well friends, I have good news, and bad news. Bad news is, knowing me Chapter 4 is probably going to be another while ... hopefully not another month of procrastination. But the Good News is, I might end up going back to Lemon Fics, and finish my "original" narusaku fic, that started it all. 


	4. Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer (4): Don't own Naruto. If I did, narusaku would rule the earth, and Temari would be my wife. 

**To the Ends Of the Earth:** **Naruto X Sakura**

**Chapter 4:** _Dark Reunion_

Previously in Chapter 3

-Movie Clip mode-  
_Sakura: I don't understand any of this! An entire war, hundreds of thousands died, all for one man? It doesn't make any sense!? It just doesn't make any sense at all!_

_Familiar Voice: It doesn't have too; he is a walking demon after all._

_Sakura: Sa ... Sasuke?_  
-

"Sa ... Sasuke!? You're-You're..." Sakura stood there as if she was seeing a ghost before her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes, much less speak. This was the boy who abandoned his country and her for his own goals. A boy she long forgotten, and gotten over years and years ago after mourning his loss. A boy she would have given anything for recognition from, but instead he would only ignore her, and walk all over her. But he was also the reason why she matured, and found new life with Naruto, the true man who loved her.

He stood there in full regalia; he was a bit taller, still pretty fit, although his hair had gotten a bit longer from when they were kids. His eyes were red; he had fully mastered sharingan, although Sakura had never actually seen him like this. But something was wrong about him, although his eyes were full, they were also dark, as if he exhausted or had some kind of experience only she could imagine. He had a full black cape that simply covered his body.

"Hello Sakura, it's been a long time hasn't it?" He spoke in that "noble" tone of his, as if nothing had happened between them, and as if he hadn't disappeared.

"Don't you hello me, Sasuke." It was the first time she spoke his name in years, and without the silly -kun added to it. She was filled with so many emotions at that moment; anger, confusion, anxiety, surprise, shock, worry, caution, but also relief. She never understood why she actually felt relief at the moment. Perhaps because she always wondered what happened, but never truly cared, wondered if he had died, or simply gone away forever. But here he was standing in front of her, alive and somewhat well. Just as he began to take a step towards her, she immediately pulled forth the katana from her back and held it at Sasuke. "How do I know it's even you? For all I know you could be Orochimaru inside that body!"

She spoke all questions of him, and he understood his situation. Just suddenly showing up without a reason, and of all times now. He knew that at the moment he wasn't at a good standing, this Sakura was very changed from the one he knew when they were children. For one thing, she wasn't all over him and getting touchy feely. Another thing was she didn't call him by his "Sasuke-kun!" name, her tone was very serious and her attitude was also serious. He stopped where he was, and tried to reason with her. "Fair enough. Ask me anything, something only I would know."

Sakura kept her guard up; even though she knew she had no chance against his sharingan. (Think Sakura think. If he were here to hurt me, he would have done so. But instead he shows his face to me, and after all these years. Something isn't right, but maybe he can help.) Just then she knew what to ask Sasuke to prove his identity. But first she took out some type of pills and threw them at Sasuke.

"Take one of those first." She told him.

Sasuke took TWO of them and swallowed them.

"You just took a poison that will kill you within two minutes and I'm the only one who can save you now. Even if you were a Kage Bunshin the poison works its way back to the original user no matter what. So if you try to kill me, then no one can save you. Now answer my question correctly." She paused for a moment, and asked the question. "Back when we were kids, Kakashi-sensei had us do a test in order for us to become his students. What was the test about?"

This was something only she, Sasuke, and Naruto would know because it was before they had even encountered Orochimaru. Sasuke stood there looking at her with this baffled face, but the he knew remembered the answer and what she was trying to get at.

"Teamwork. He wanted us to work as a team."

Sakura sighed in relief, sheathed her katana, and went to manually extract the poison from Sasuke. She placed a hand over his heart, and began to chant a katra to expel the poison she had created herself. After that she did not let up on her guard, but for now trusted him. After that tense moment, they both sat down again and began to talk.

"Where have you been all these years? We thought you died! Why did you abandon us so long ago?"

"Sakura, I want to say that I'm sorry for my actions. I did abandon Konoha of my own free will, but because I was blinded by my own hate for my brother."

She didn't really buy that answer, because the Sasuke she used to grow up with was never like this. But she just played along to get answers. He told her about how he had gone to Orochimaru with the promise of greater power and strength to beat his brother Itachi. But somewhere along the way, Orochimaru never mentioned having to "borrow" his body. By borrowing he meant killing Sasuke and stealing his body for his own. Of course this was before the fact that he could go out to kill Itachi, but somehow he had escaped the clutches of Orochimaru and gained a new power by himself. Next he started talking about going off on his own training by himself in isolation, and traveling around as a vagrant. Until finally he got word from Konoha that war was broken out, and had just learned that Naruto had gone missing in action. He said that ever since their battle at the Valley, he never hated Naruto nor held any grudge against him. Instead he found that new respect that Naruto had wanted and somehow in that final clash they deemed each other family. Of course Sakura knew what had really happened because Naruto came back to her, but hearing it from Sasuke's side was slightly interesting. She wondered just how much of it was true, and how much of it he was just making up. All in all she pretty much accepted his cover story for now, and she updated him on the situation.

"So that's what happened." Sasuke said with a dark face.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes. I know he's out there, and I'm going to bring him home."

"Heh. You know, this is just like a role reversal. He would risk his life meaninglessly just to save you and now here you are going on a one-way trip to save him." Sasuke paused and remembered all those countless times Naruto saved Sakura. "You must really care about him that much?"

"Is that jealousy I detect Sasuke?" She chuckled slightly trying to lighten up his mood.

Sasuke gave a small grin and just shook his head. "I always knew you two would make a good pair."

"If you had stayed, it might have been different. But you left and I moved on. Since you left, over time I finally got to see the Naruto you always said I never got to see in action. Naturally I fell in love with him." She looked away with a soft smile.

"Well I want to make amends for the pain I must have caused for both of you. Allow me to help you Sakura. He's just as important to you as he is to me!" Sasuke demanded in his usual (I'm going with you no matter what) tone.

Sakura could use the company, besides Shiro by her side, and he was a sharingan master. She nodded her head, and gladly welcomed Sasuke back. She thought to herself, perhaps he has learned his mistakes over time just as Naruto had said he would. I guess I could trust him for now, he could be of great help in the future.

And so the two of them continued on the hunt for Naruto ...

---

Meanwhile back at The Chateau, the Marquis was not so lenient about Naruto's first escape attempt. So he had put him under extensive poisoning. He would introduce multiple neurotoxins (poisons that affect the brain and nervous system), but then give him antitoxins to counter the poisons. During these sessions he would play mind games with Naruto trying to break his consciousness.

"Come now boy! All we want to do is talk to the fox himself!" The Marquis spoke diligently.

Naruto was chained up against the wall; his entire body was exhausted just hanging by the chains on his wrists and ankles. He spat blood onto the floor, keeping his face to the ground. "I'm sorry Kyuubi isn't here right now, please leave a message after the - GO TO HELL! Beeeeep."

"You're a strong lad with a strong will. I'll give you that, which is why it's so exciting for me to BREAK IT!" The Marquis picked up a hot poker, and moved it towards his body. "Come on boy, you don't have to suffer much anymore. Just let us speak with the Demon and I'll give you the finest room in this castle with food!"

"You wanna talk to the demon? I'm afraid you're gonna need a psychologist, or perhaps an exorcist! Heh." Naruto still mocked his torturer.

"I'll take that as a no?" The Marquis spoke in a sickly teasing tone.

Naruto lifted his head, his eyes dark from restless nights of poisoning, smiled and said, "No."

After that answer the Marquis began to burn Naruto's skin with the hot poker. Screams of pain and agony filling the dungeon, while the Marquis himself was singing along with Naruto.

"You know you're the first person who's lasted this long without telling me anything, and hasn't successfully escaped yet. What are you waiting for? No one is coming for you; no one knows where you are. As far as you're concerned the world thinks you are dead! All you have to do is let us have the demon, or even just an audience with him, and you can go home!" The Marquis made his offer.

Naruto breathing hard began to laugh even though he was in pain. "Hahahaha! I'll tell you now. Talking to him isn't that easy! Much less if he even chooses to listen! More like you'll just piss him off and then he'll get really angry! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Marquis growing impatient struck Naruto directly in the gut knocking whatever wind there was left in him. Naruto slowly fell down as the chains held him up, his head sunken down.

"_An exorcism eh? This could prove to be fun ..._"

The Marquis exited the room they were in and gave off a shrilling laugh that echoed in the darkness.

---

"The trail here ends at the boarders of Grass and Wind/Sand Country. From here it's all sand. Damn! How am I supposed to find a trail that can no longer be seen!?" Sakura felt anger rise in her, as they had hit a dead end.

Sasuke looked around as the grass line slowly shifted into a sandy dune. "We should head to the main Village of Sand, and try asking questions there."

Sakura nodded her head and they began to make their way into the country of sand/wind. Unsure of what they may find, or what invisible trail they would follow. Sakura didn't give her hopes up, she continued on.

But Sasuke on the other hand ... (_Excellent, I'll just lead her on the same path we took Naruto, and by the time we reach him she'll be mine! Then I'll use her to break him! Come Sakura, I will show you the weapons of the Akatsuki, and our dogs of war! **FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU**_!)

To Be Continued.

**A/N:** It's like whoa ... I actually updated EOTE!? Chapter 4 ... pretty short, and fast. It all gets to the point, and now we're gonna have to bare with Sasuke and Sakura traveling together. But something isn't right ... why does he keep on laughing like Orochiimaru ... what are the weapons of Akatsuki and who are the dogs of war!? I'm not entire sure myself, but hey! Just work with me!


End file.
